Alli Bhandari
Allia "Alli" Bhandari is a fictional character on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Melinda Shankar. Season 8 Alli is introduced in the Season 8 premiere as Sav Bhandari's younger sister and is in the gifted program. She is shown to be rebellious of her conservative upbringing. Everyday after being dropped off to school she changes her clothing and lets down her hair to make her appear like a very fashionable teenager and changes back into her original outfit before going home to avoid getting in trouble with her parents. She makes fun of Clare Edwards after Clare sings a hymn at the school's talent show but they make amends and become close friends soon after. In With or Without You, Alli is also shown to have a close friendship with her brother's girlfriend Anya MacPherson. During an educational field trip, she gains the nickname Backwoods Bhandari after a rumor is spread that she made out with Johnny DiMarco, whom Alli had a crush on. When she opts to spend time with Johnny, she goes in his tent and to play poker together until a Snake is put in Johnny's tent, which leads to her brother, Sav, finding Alli alone in the tent with Johnny. Sav yells at her for inappropriate behavior which leads to a breakup between himself and Anya. In the Lost in Love episodes, she hunts for the person who sent her a rose and learns that it was Johnny. After she learns this she asks Johnny out, but he rejects her because she is in grade nine. Despite being rejected, Alli approaches him when she sees him at the Grade Nine Bot Wars and convinces Johnny to go to the Sweetheart dance. There Alli meets up with him after he arrives and she receives her first kiss. In Causing a Commotion Alli does a protest with Clare because of Principal Sheppard not allowing Connor to use his lamp in their classroom. When The Shep gives all the students detention for the protest Alli is the most upset, because it was not her idea to protest. In detention Alli gets annoyed by Conner when he keeps tapping his pencil. After telling him to stop, he still continued to do so, angering Alli furthermore to confrontation. Once Alli breaks Connor's pencil Connor pushes Alli to the ground and runs away. Later once Connor is confronted by Principal Sheppard, he is expelled for unruly behavior. After the expulsion Mr. Simpson tells Clare of Connor's diagnosis for Asperger's Syndrome which she reveals to Alli and K.C. When Clare confronts The Shep of Connor's situation and his mistake he refutes the idea of allowing him back into the school and further insults the Gifted Class. Because Alli and K.C. were chosen to do a video for The Shep, for the best principal of the year award, they record the confrontation on camera, when The Shep calls Clare a "little bitch". Later at the ceremony, Alli, K.C. and Clare show the video of the confrontation and start the protest which led to Sensitivity training for Principal Sheppard, and temporary removal. In Heat of the Moment When Holly J. keeps annoying Alli, she makes a comment to Holly J. about being bitter about romance. Holly J. accuses Alli of knowing nothing of it which eventually causes Alli to tell Holly J. that she was going out with Johnny DiMarco. When Holly J asks Johnny if he and Alli were going out he denied it. Johnny then breaks up with Alli for telling Holly J., which infuriates Alli for ruining her relationship. After venting her anger with Clare and Anya, Alli then starts a blog on the "Anti-Grapevine" underground school online site called 'I Hate Holly J'. Holly J. ends up seeing the site by Chante, causing Holly J. to confront Alli again by further intimidation and insulting. Alli then starts putting "threatening comments" on the site. When more join the group, a cafeteria chant of "I Hate Holly J" is sparked and Holly J. runs out the cafeteria and does not return to school or her job in fear of the growing hate towards her. Mr.Simpson suspends Alli for starting the group. Once at home, Alli finds Holly J's parents called the police because of the threat she posted on the site. The police give her a warning and tell her she must apologize to Holly J. Anya and Alli visit Holly J to confront her about calling the police, and Alli sees the true extent of what she did by a distraught Holly J. Upon returning she makes a speech about why what she did was wrong helps Anya with Holly J coming back to school, and forgives Holly J for the incident. In Jane Says Pt. 2'Alli's mom later on ends up finding all her clothes that she secretly wears to school behind her parents back. Clare gives Alli some Darcy's old clothing and helps Clare change her look. When going to the Dot, a boy ignores Alli and hits on Clare causing Alli to become jealous. When Clare comes to school with her new look once more she gets even more attention, and tells Clare she cant look good and be intelligent at the same time, showing more of her insecurity. When Alli talks to K.C about Johnny and her insecurity, she kisses him and runs off embarrassed. Johnny confronts Alli about the kiss he heard about on the "anti-Grapevine" and she tells him it was meaningless. Johnny then tells her he thinks she always looks good no matter what she wears. In the episode Heart of Glass Alli and Johnny are back together. Though they are in a relationship, Alli is still worried about Johnny being interested in more older, experienced girls. When she looks to talk to Anya and Mia about it, they tell her of other girls Johnny has "been with" and his experience. Alli then pursuits to do the same with Johnny when hanging out with his friends at the Ravine. Once Clare leaves due to time restraints, Alli and Johnny decide to sleep together.Afterwards, Alli becomes distraught. She becomes worried about the chances of pregnancy and STD's she may have caught during the process. She tells Clare of her experience after going to the nurse's office during a test because her experience sleeping with Johnny wasn't what she expected. After talking with Clare, Alli breaks up with Johnny, because she couldn't face him after sleeping together. Later on Clare convinces Alli to go back with Johnny because, she still wanted and liked him. When she and Johnny talk, they decide not to sleep together until their ready, and Johnny admits to her that he was a virgin as well. The two get back together once everything is resolved. Relationships *Johnny DiMarcois FIINE!!?! **Start Up: "Lost in Love Pt. 2" **Broke Up: "Heat of the Moment" ** second relationship ** Start Up " Heart of Glass " ***Alli told Holly J about her and Johnny's relationship. ***Johnny seems to still like Alli